Shade of grey
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Son souffle lui paraissait trop bruyant, il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans toute la ville tellement il frappait fort contre sa poitrine. Il se força à continuer de courir, courir plus loin." Rating pour mentions explicites, rien de graphique. Merci de votre compréhension


_**Bonjour - ou bonsoir - à tous et à toutes, et merci de vous êtres arrêtés pour lire cette fic. Il s'agit de la toute première que j'écris pour**_**Harry Potter_. J'ai lu les livres - il y a un certain temps à présent - vu les films, mais je ne suis pas une très grande experte de l'univers de ce cher Harry. Ainsi, il est fort probable que vous trouviez dans le récit d'éventuelles erreurs de dates, de noms, etc... Je vous pris de me pardonner ces éventuelles erreurs, de me les signaler si vous le désirez. _  
**

**_Cet OS, justement, a été écrit sur un coup de tête, et après maintes relectures et quelques modifications, j'ai décidé de le publier, voir ce que vous en pensez. L'histoire est entièrement focalisée sur les frères Black, Sirius et Regulus. Ayant lu plusieurs fics sur ces deux personnages, je ne sais pas exactement quelle est leur différence d'âge, que j'ai finalement fixé à deux ans pour cette histoire. L'histoire se déroule en 1978: Sirius a dix-huit ans, Regulus en a seize.  
_**

**_Concernant le rating, je préfère vous avertir que cet OS est noir, avec mention de torture et des contenus assez explicites, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de très graphique. Merci de votre compréhension.  
_**

**_Voilà, je met enfin un terme à cette note sans fin, et je vous laisse lire l'histoire que, j'espère, vous apprécierez.  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter _et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**__Shade of grey  
**

La pluie de novembre tombait en trombe quand Regulus parvint enfin à sortir du tunnel. Il ne fut même pas surpris de débarquer au beau milieu des rues d'un village perdu d'Ecosse. Il était trop fatigué, trop _brisé_ pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autres que de s'enfuir.

S'enfuir.

_Reggy… Reggy, petit Regulus, où te caches-tuuuuu ?_

L'adolescent serra les dents, ignorant le goût du sang sur sa langue, contre ses lèvres, et réunissant ses dernières forces, il s'élança dans les rues sombres de la ville.

Son souffle lui paraissait trop bruyant, il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans toute la ville tellement il frappait fort contre sa poitrine. Il se força à continuer de courir, courir plus loin.

Plus loin d'eux.

_Le voilà, le petit chien-chien de Serpentard si fidèle à Papa et Maman… Le petit garçon prodige… _

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues au milieu des gouttes d'eau constellant son visage, et Regulus n'y prit même pas garde. A présent, il était bien au-delà de son honneur, de sa dignité si caractéristique à sa famille…

_Tu vas voir, Reggy, on va bien s'occuper de toi… Sirius nous a dit que t'étais qu'un sale petit lâche, on va tout de suite vérifier si c'est vrai._

Le jeune sorcier essaya vainement de repousser ses souvenirs macabres, et, l'adrénaline le stimulant, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, sans jamais cesser de courir.

_Sauve-toi ! Sauve-toi maintenant, pauvre idiot, sauf si tu veux vraiment mourir ici comme un chien…_

Avec un gémissement douloureux, l'adolescent disparut du beau milieu de la rue dans laquelle il était avec un craquement sonore…

… et il atterrit la tête la première contre les marches de pierre du perron du 12, Square Grimmauld. Étouffant à avec peine un long couinement douloureux absolument pathétique, Regulus se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise, essayant d'ignorer la vague de douleur qui l'envahissait.

Il pleuvait toujours, mais la peur s'était quelque peu effacée, et l'adolescent s'autorisa quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et son calme. Les larmes coulaient presque librement sur ses joues et il ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir.

_Tout va bien, maintenant. Tout va bien, tu es sauf. Tu es sauf. _

Tu es vivant. Et c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait.

A présent, se dit Regulus en essayant de conserver un semblant de lucidité, il fallait sauver la face. Ses parents le croyaient en mission, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de son absence inexpliquée pour les quatre derniers jours. Et ils n'auraient pas non plus à supporter la vue de leur fils meurtri. Depuis plusieurs mois, Père était gravement malade et avait dû être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste. Mère passait à présent la plupart de son temps à son chevet. Leur mariage n'avait beau qu'être une union de convenance, uniquement destinée à prolonger la longue lignée des Black, leur lien pourtant inexistant de leur début s'était renforcé avec les années.

Regulus souffla bruyamment par le nez, comme pour essayer d'en chasser les gouttes de sang, et se redressa bien difficilement sur ses pieds.

_Tout ira bien, maintenant._

Il était tellement soulagé, et tellement fatigué, et si _brisé_, qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas de l'étrange lumière qui scintillait derrière les épais carreaux sales de la maison. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière la porte de bois sombre, dont il allait justement tourner le bouton argenté.

Mais avant que sa main ne puisse atteindre la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement de l'intérieur et Regulus sentit de longs doigts frêles et froids sur ses jambes. Clignant des yeux, il aperçut, derrière le rideau sombre et pourpre qu'on avait tiré devant ses pupilles dilatées, la forme familière de Kreattur.

_Tu vas finir comme ton pitoyable elfe de maison, Black. Sirius nous a dit que cette horreur de bestiole était ton seul ami, tu devrais être content. Peut-être qu'on ornera la salle commune avec ta tête, histoire de respecter la tradition, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

Regulus hoqueta malgré lui, une nouvelle vague de larmes montant à ses yeux, mais il se força à la retenir tout en essayant de comprendre ce que Kreattur pouvait bien dire.

-…inquiet, Maître Regulus ! Où étiez-vous, je vous pensais…

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit de casserole se fracassant contre le carrelage de la cuisine traversa toute la maison, suivit d'une voix trop familière qui beugla :

-Kreattur ! Où es-tu passé, sale ingrat ? Kreattur !

Regulus sursauta, sentant son cœur reprendre son rythme effréné d'il y avait seulement quelques minutes. Kreattur se retourna vivement et répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

-Oui, maître Sirius. Kreattur arrive tout de suite !

L'elfe grimaça, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Regulus dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

Non.

_Non._

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas… le manoir était censé était vide, et… Et surtout pas…

-Maître ! le pressa Kreattur à voix basse. Maître, vous devez partir ! Il va vous voir, il va appeler les… Maître !

Kreattur tirait avec insistance sur son long manteau élimé et souillé de terre, de sang et de…

_Tu es plutôt mignon, Reggy… Une sorte de Sirius en miniature, plus innocent, moins grande gueule. Je comprends pourquoi les filles n'arrêtaient pas de craquer sur toi quand tu es entré à Poudlard… gentil garçon._

Le jeune sorcier essaya de ravaler la nausée et la révulsion qui lui montaient à la gorge. Il pouvait presque sentir une main caresser ses cheveux…

_Gentil garçon…_

-Kreattur ! tonna soudain Sirius en apparaissant dans le corridor. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Regulus avait fait un pas en arrière pour se cacher dans la pénombre nocturne, une bien piètre tentative de se cacher, sans y réussir, car la voix de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge.

_Il est là ! Il est… il va me…_

-Maître ! couina Kreattur. Maître Sirius, que faites-vous là ? J'allais vous rejoindre, ven…

-Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Sirius sans lâcher la silhouette de son frère des yeux.

_Tu as perdu, Reggy. Admet-le, tu as perdu._

Regulus soupira. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien la réalité, il avait perdu. Il ne pourrait plus sauver les apparences. Ca ne servirait à rien.

Alors, avec toute la contenance qu'il pouvait, il s'avança dans le vestibule, intimant à Kreattur à reculer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard choqué et le visage blême de son frère lorsqu'il apparut dans la lumière, et se dirigea d'un pas lent et raide vers la cuisine.

-Sirius, lança-t-il d'une voix plus fatiguée que nonchalante. Ca faisait longtemps… moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais revenir ici.

Regulus voulait être sarcastique, il sonnait plus comme un homme désespéré incapable de cacher sa tristesse, sa douleur. Il fixa fermement un point devant lui, penchant légèrement la tête en avant pour que ses mèches tombent et cachent son visage.

_Joli petit visage de bébé, Reggy. Regarde-moi ces yeux, et cette bouche… On pourra faire beaucoup de choses avec cette bouche, Reggy._

L'adolescent se tendit, serra les mâchoires pour empêcher les larmes de couler, et disparut dans la cuisine.

-Regulus…

_Reggy._

Regulus s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine, sentant la fureur l'envahir en même temps que les larmes s'accrocher à ses cils.

Il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de Kreattur dans son dos, celui brûlant de Sirius sur sa tête. Il pouvait entendre cette voix, encore et encore. Il pouvait sentir le sang, la peur, la fatigue…

Il était si fatigué. Si _brisé_.

-Regulus, répéta Sirius derrière lui. Que… Qu'est-ce que…

Regulus serra les poings, se dirigea vers l'évier comme un automate, et Sirius s'interrompit.

L'eau coula, le plus jeune mouilla un bout de tissu et s'en servit pour se nettoyer le visage, sans pouvoir retenir un sifflement de douleur.

-Tu l'as fais, dit soudainement Sirius d'une voix grave. Tu étais à l'une de ces missions, hein ? Qui c'était, cette fois ? Une famille innocente à torturer ? Des moldus à tuer ? Ou plutôt un petit face-à-face avec Voldemort ?

L'adolescent tressaillit lorsque le nom si redouté résonna dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que Sirius, stupide Sirius si arrogant pour _oser_ l'appeler par son nom.

-Non, réussit à articuler Regulus d'une voix rauque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Et c'était vrai. De toute façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui.

Sirius émit un rire sans joie, qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien.

-C'est ça. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu reviens juste d'une promenade, c'est ça ? Que c'est pas Voldy qui a fait joue-joue avec toi pour t'apprendre une bonne leçon ?

_On va voir si tu es intelligent, Reggy. Si tu peux apprendre la leçon une bonne fois pour toutes. Crois-moi, je ne m'en lasserai jamais._

"BANG !" Le poing de Regulus s'abattit sur le plan de travail et il fit violemment volte-face, regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. Il se fichait si son frère pouvait maintenant voir distinctement le sang et la terre sur son visage, la rougeur de ses yeux ou les sillons encore humide des larmes qui ne pouvaient cesser de couler.

-NON ! hurla-t-il, plein de rage. Parce que c'est tes amis les Aurors qui se sont amusés à me TORTURER !

Sa voix se cassa et il laissa échapper un sanglot sonore qui résonna dans toute la cuisine.

Il était fatigué. Il était _brisé_.

Sirius s'était figé devant lui. Il le fixait avec des yeux horrifiés. Il soutint le regard humide de son frère, secoua lentement la tête.

-Non…

-Je me souviens d'eux, tu leur parlais à l'école, poursuivit Regulus, animé par le désespoir et la fureur. Mark, Atwood, et Moors, ils étaient à Gryffondor, non ?

-Non, tu mens…

Un rire rauque et horrible résonna dans la cuisine et Regulus prit du temps à comprendre que c'était le sien. Il toussa violemment, cracha une gerbe de salive et de sang à ses pieds et releva la tête vers Sirius.

Idiot de Sirius. Si naïf, si innocent…

-Tu crois ? souffla le plus jeune. Tu crois vraiment ? On est en guerre, Sirius, toi mieux que personne devrait le comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? Que les Gentils Aurores vont enfermer les Méchants Mangemorts à Azkaban ?

-Tu mens ! s'enflamma Sirius. Tu MENS ! Les Aurors ne torturent jamais ! Ce n'est pas… On n'est pas comme vous !

_Endoloris ! _

_Oh, Reggy ? Tu pleures déjà ? Mais on ne faisait que commencer… _

_ENDOLORIS !_

Regulus secoua la tête, laissant les larmes couler encore et encore.

-Ouvre les yeux, Sirius. La guerre n'est pas aussi utopique que tu puisses le croire.

-UTOPIQUE ? hurla Sirius. Tu appelles ça utopique ? Quand tu t'amuses à tuer des innocents avec tes amis les Mangemorts, tout ça pour un fanatique…

-ET VOUS ? rétorqua Regulus. Tu crois que c'est meilleurs de torturer un adolescent de seize ans au nom d'un autre fanatique ?

Les larmes coulaient vraiment et un nouveau sanglot secoua la forme frêle de Regulus.

_Reggy, on ne faisait que commencer…_

_Un petit souvenir, Reggy. On ne veut pas que tu nous oublie._

_Sale petit traître._

_Sale lâche._

Cette fois, Sirius resta silencieux. Il se contenta d'observer son frère, son petit frère avec des yeux étrangement scintillants.

Regulus secoua lentement la tête.

Tellement fatigué.

_Brisé_.

L'adolescent s'appuya contre l'évier, jeta son morceau de tissu dedans et clopina lentement vers la porte, frôlant l'épaule de Sirius.

-Rien n'est blanc ou noir, Sirius, murmura-t-il . Tout est gris, souviens-toi de ça.

Et il rejoignit sa chambre lentement, laissant son frère immobile, interdit et tremblant dans la cuisine.

Des larmes coulaient.

Ce n'étaient pas celles de Regulus, cette fois.

_Fin._

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic.  
**_


End file.
